onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 632
Chapter 632 is titled "I Knew it All Along". Cover Page From the Decks of the World Vol. 17 - "Whisky Peak - A Bounty Hunting Family". Short Summary The princes are defeated and are up for execution with their father. Also Shirahoshi and Jinbe fall enchained from the sky, to which Hody Jones reacts glad, saying that it must be his lucky day. Madam Shyarly shows up in the crowd and tells Hody that he will not reign the country, as Luffy will destroy all of it. Enraged by this, he shoots Shyarly down with a Water Shot and pleads to her that her brother is far different from himself. He then goes on, telling the whole island that he assassinated Queen Otohime, to which everyone reacts surprised. Meanwhile, Vander Decken IX has thrown the ship Noah toward Shirahoshi. Long Summary The chapter starts with the three princes defeated tied up along side Neptune. Shirahoshi and Jinbe are over the Gyoncorde Plaza and see something that looks like Neptune. The princes apologize to their father for letting the country fall into Hody's hands. The New Fish-Man Pirates are excited, suggesting different ways of killing their captives. Hody tells them to be quiet, since there is no report on Shirahoshi's death from Decken and his crew. Without her gone, the plan would be meaningless. Manboshi is furious at Hody for targeting Shirahoshi, who is not even a threat. Hody replies that, on the contrary, Shirahoshi is the biggest threat to him. Just then, Shirahoshi, Jinbe, and Megalo all crash to the ground in chains. Jones thinks it is his lucky day, as the two he wanted to kill the most have fallen right in front of him. Shirahoshi apologizes for falling into such an obvious trap. The citizens are surprised at the arrival of both people. Hody says that the only people left are the Straw Hats, who should have arrived at Ryugu Palace by now. But that does not matter since preparations have been made. Pirates start walking out of a nearby building. There are 70,000 pirates, and 30,000 human slaves, giving Hody an army of 100,000. Someone calls out to Hody from the crowd, telling him not to get carried away. It is Madam Shyarly. Shyarly tells him about the prediction she made about Fish-Man Island being destroyed. Hody is not surprised, and asks if he was the one that she saw from her prediction. Shyarly tells him that it is Luffy who is going to destroy the island. Hody shoots her out of anger that he might be contradicted. Hody then asks if this is her idea of revenge. He tells her that he is different from her older brother, Arlong, who was admired in the Fish-Man District. But he obtained power. He put his plan into motion ten years ago. Hody Jones then reveals that he was the one who killed Queen Otohime. Everyone is shocked. The officers laugh, and Daruma asks how they could not have noticed this by now. Hody explains that he paid off a human to set fire to the petition box by shooting it. In the midst of the panic caused by that, he shot Otohime and then framed the human. Neptune is furious, but Hody shoots him with a Water Shot at point blank range. He then tells everyone that Otohime's ideals made her death inevitable, asking Shirahoshi if he was right, telling her again that he killed her mother. Much to everyone's surprise, Shirahoshi tells him that she already knew about it. The scene changes to the Fish-Man District. The Flying Pirates are panicking. Vander Decken IX tells him that long ago the people of Fish-Man Island made a giant ship called Noah, which he had just touched with his right hand. The ship is now heading to Fish-Man Island, where Shirahoshi is. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *Mr. 9 and Miss Monday are confirmed to be alive and are seen for the first time since the Whisky Peak Arc. Furthermore, they have a child. *The princes are defeated by the New Fish-Man Pirates' steroid-enhanced officers. Jinbe, Shirahoshi, and Megalo are captured as well. *Madam Shyarly is revealed to be Arlong's younger sister. *Hody Jones reveals that he was the one who truly assassinated Queen Otohime and used the human pirate as a scapegoat. The officers and Shirahoshi knew the truth. *Decken plans to destroy Fish-Man Island by throwing Noah into it. *The Straw Hat Pirates do not appear for the third week in a row, following the timeskip and excluding flashbacks. *Pandaman makes two cameos: in the panel where the royal family is being held captive, in the crowd among the New Fish-Man Pirates and in the panel where Shyarly was on the floor (after she was shot by Hody Jones) behind a merman Characters Arc Navigation ca:Capítol 632 de:Shitteta it:Capitolo 632 es:Capítulo 632